Baby Daddy
by mo person
Summary: Steve and Howard were mates way back when, and when Steve wakes up and finds out that Howard had a son, well, he feels very betrayed. OMEGAVERSE MPREG OMEGA!howard ALPHA!steve. -steve is tony's father
1. Chapter 1

It was the year 1975 and Howard Stark was in his prime years as the owner and head of Stark Industries, the world leader in technology. He was an omega, which wasn't too much of an impediment unless you were male and desired male alphas. Or if you were claimed against your will. Or if you got stuck in an abusive relationship.

Howard happened to be male, and he did in fact desire a male alpha. His mate. Steve Rogers. They had been mates since shortly after Erskine had administered Steve the super-soldier serum. Howard was attracted to the strength of Steve and Steve was attracted to Howard's youth and intellect.

They shared many heats together, allowing Howard's body the freedom of heats. They managed to conceive a child.

But tragedy struck long before they even knew about their unborn child nestled within Howard. Steve had been deployed to war in Germany again, to combat the HYDRA group. Steve left after a private goodbye within Howard's home. It was the last time they ever made love. Steve had whispered words of love and promise, of a future when they could be together and have children like heterosexual couples. He assured Howard that he would return and he would continue with the gay rights movement plan, they would have a family.

But Steve didn't return. He crashed a HYDRA Plane into the cold arctic waters off the coast of northern Russia. He painfully gasped for air as the cold icy water enveloped him, calling out Howard's name.

"I...Love...you...Howard..." Steve rasped as he lost consciousness. Darkness and cold surrounded him and the cube of light he has confiscated stayed as a beacon of hope. If it was bright and blue, maybe someday someone will find him. Maybe he could go back to his beloved Howard and they could be a proper family.

Howard received word of Steve's 'death' over the telephone. He barely contained his sobs as the official spoke in solemn tones that Steve would not return.

Howard fell into a dark state. He refused to leave his room or see any of his friends. But he ate everything that was given to him, because he had figured out why he was bloated and was experiencing nausea. He was pregnant.

It seemed ironic to Howard that just as he lost Steve, this little miracle had taken his place. But Howard vowed to protect his little baby from everything in the harsh world they lived in. So he made a deal with an old family friend and arranged to marry his Alpha daughter. She was a strong willed person. And very possessive.

She agreed to keep Howard's child's true parentage a secret, telling the press that it was her child through artificial genetic reconfiguration. Howard had made it up, as there was no such thing. But it caught on. Soon, people from alpha female, omega male couples were asking for the procedure and Howard had to become an expert in biomedical engineering in a week. The added stress wasn't good for him, or the baby.

To top it off, his wife Maria had begun drinking. She lost all semblance and mind when drunk. She was much stronger than him, despite her slightly smaller stature. Howard had to contend with the physical abuse of his hateful spouse and try his damn hardest to keep his unborn child safe. He just had to keep it alive and eat enough to keep himself somewhat filled out with extra fat and he would be okay.

But the baby was born grossly premature. It was obvious that the babe was conceived much before Maria and Howard were married. One reporter had caught wind of this and Maria almost allowed him to ruin her husband's life and accomplishments but Howard had paid him off wealthily to keep his mouth shut.

Young baby Anthony Edward Stark was born premature, only six months gestation, with a plethora of medical issues. He was diagnosed with IgA deficiency at a young age. And ADHD at age ten. His father shielded him from Maria's abusive wrath, but couldn't keep him innocently unaware for long. Young Tony Stark often assisted his father in dressing wounds and rubbing ointment on bruises. He was told early on that Maria wasn't his biological parent and that he had another Father. Howard didn't tell Tony about Steve's identity at all. The wounds were too fresh for the omega. Howard still cried out for Steve at night when his body ached from bruises and his mind yearned for his true alpha.

Tony showed signs of being an abnormal genius at age two. He could read simple words and had an extensive vocabulary. His math skills were at a third grade level at his second year of life. Howard home schooled him at the Stark Industries office away from Maria. Tony spent much of his childhood learning how to read properly by reciting his father's business grants and old files from the dusty archives. He learned mathematics from programming calculators and writing scripts of endless equations out and inputting them into SI technology. He learned physics from his father's good friend, Brian Banner. Bruce Banner, Brian's son, had a knack for gamma radiation. He wasn't as advanced as Tony, but he was very proficient in basic gamma studies. Brian took Tony and Bruce in to teach them physics and robotics. Tony fell in love instantly. With the academia, and with Bruce.

They were destined mates from age 12, bonding mutually and asexually. Tony's first heat would signal the beginning of the sexual relationship.

Howard, all the while, began to strongly advocate for homosexual rights to bond and marry almost immediately following Tony's birth. The movement gained speed quickly. Howard divorced Maria when Tony was 14; she died very shortly after from liver failure. Howard stayed in his position as head of Stark Industries until his untimely death in 1992. Tony was 17.

Bruce consoled Tony as best he could, trying to keep him sane. But then an ill-timed accident tore them apart. Bruce was working with the gamma machine in the bowels of SI offices when a young maintenance maid foolishly pushed the red, shiny button activating the machine to full blast. Tony watched in horror from the viewing deck as Bruce... Transformed. He was enveloped in bright light, and then a green monster emerged from his mate's body. Tony was petrified. He couldn't move of breath. The thing was large, green, hulking in stature and musculature.

The thing escaped the compound, taking Bruce with it. Tony lost his father and his mate in one fatal blow. He didn't see Bruce for three days. Tony was on the precipice of suicide when Bruce showed up battered and bloody, without a shirt on and his pants ripped beyond repair, exhausted and dehydrated. Tony had thrown himself at Bruce, clinging to the only think keeping him sane.

But the 'thing' that Bruce turned into, that was a problem for a while. Bruce skirted shyly around everything. Any conflict that arose would be expertly diffused and avoided. Tony didn't even catch on until some years later when an argument between Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D and it was over before it began.

When Tony was 27, he was abducted.

He remembered waking up to a car battery attached to his chest and his father's arc reactor technology keeping him alive. Yinsen, as was his fellow captive's name, had helped him build a rudimentary suit of armor. The Afghanistani rebels had gotten their hands on Stark Industries weapons. It didn't bode well with Tony.

He blasted his way out of the cave, crushing whatever he could fit underneath his large metal foot. He was saved, luckily, by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. One Natalie Rushman, who later on turned out to be Natasha Romanov, was hired to be his personal assistant and guardian.

Tony continued to improve on the metal suit with Bruce's help. They slaved over the schematics and had JARVIS, Tony's AI, create the parts. The suit could protect Tony from harm, allow him to fly, withstand three times the force with which the Hulk smashed. (They decided to call the monster Hulk)

Natalie Rushman reported everything back to Director Fury, of course. Which lead to a closer watch on Tony and Bruce.

Then, just as Tony figured out how to create a more efficient superconducting core for his arc reactor, Steve Rogers was found just off the shore of northern Russia, clutching a chain in his frozen hand. Miraculously, he had survived the deep freeze. Tony was astounded, as was Bruce. One Phil Coulson was over the moon with delight, but that's another story.

The chain that was held tightly in Steve's hand had a dog tag that held the faded message: 'to my most precious, HS'

No one knew who HS was, and they deemed it unimportant. When Steve regained consciousness after being thoroughly defrosted and rejuvenated, he called for Howard, for Bucky and for Erskine. The medical staff was sad to inform him that he had been frozen for 29 years and all of those people had died. Steve requested time alone, which he spent sobbing over his loss. He lost Peggy, his surrogate sister, bucky, his guardian Angel, and Howard, the love and his life. He lost the chance for a family. He lost everything.

Tbc~


	2. Chapter 2

Steve wasn't sure if he could survive this. His Howard was gone. And now he had to learn about his child from another Alpha? This Tony Stark, obviously a child that came after he had crashed, had been of another relationship Howard had had. Steve wasn't sure he could reign in his emotions enough to not offend Tony. The omega hadn't knowingly done anything wrong. But Steve still felt the hurt and betrayal every time he saw the omega.

Tony looked just like him. His beautiful brown eyes and his curled dark hair. Steve just couldn't handle the stress. It caused immediate friction between Tony and Steve.

"Everything real about you came out of a bottle! I'm tired of hearing about how I'm selfish and how I would have made my father _so _disappointed in me! You never knew my father! I grew up with him and I know I made him proud, so you can just shut up, spangles!" Tony would yell before stalking away.

"You're just a spoiled little brat, Tony. A coward behind a suit of armor. Take it away and what do you have?" Steve would taunt.

Bruce was always the one to calm them down, preferring not to Hulk out and kill Steve for upsetting his mate. It didn't help that they were both more stubborn than Howard had ever been.

Soon it became apparent that the arguments would not boil over. The tensions continued to rise exponentially up until the tesseract was stolen by Loki. Steve and Tony warred still, but a pressing matter stole their attentions.

The battle with Loki was won by avengers, with the added push of agent Maria Hill's death. Tony and Steve managed to work together for the good of the team, successfully guiding the Nuke into the open portal above Tony's tower. New York was a mess. The tower needed serious repair and the city was in absolute ruin. Tony stayed in the crumbling city to help with rebuild. Bruce allowed the Hulk to help with the heavy lifting.

Steve and Tony came to a tentative truce. Steve still felt the heartache. But he knew that Howard wouldn't want him to feel that way. Howard had moved on, and so should he.

Weeks later found Tony and Steve breaking their truce. It was a colorful argument. Bruce wasn't home. Clint was cuddling with Phil on the couch when it began.

"You think you're so neat, don't you? Coming at me with all this techo-whatsits and you expect me to just take it!" Steve exploded.

"What the fuck, man! Everyone else has a starkphone so I figured you could use one too! Excuse me for being courteous, it's how my father raised me." Tony retorted.

"Your father. Your father wouldn't want you acting like this!" Steve gestured in Tony's direction.

"Acting like what, Mr.1975?" Tony asked haughtily. "If you're referring to my omega status you're making a mistake, cap."

"Of course I am! Your father was a model omega. He wouldn't tolerate the kind of insubordination you're demonstrating now!" Steve snarled.

"What the hell would you know about my father!? _I _grew up with him! _I_ would know the most about him!" Tony yelled.

"I was his mate!" Steve bellowed. He realized his mistake almost as soon as he had made it. Tony's eyes narrowed.

"Holy shit..." Tony mumbled. "You're the mystery guy."

"What?" Steve asked.

"My dad said that I had another Father, but he died before I was born. He never told me much about him save that he was in the army and he was a national hero. He also had a lot of captain America memorabilia. So I'm going to use my genius brain and guess that you're my paternal father." Tony explained.

"He was pregnant?" Steve's mouth was wide open, gaping in shock. "Oh god. He was pregnant!"

"Yes. Then he married Maria who was a real bitch. She beat him a lot. He cried out for a Steve sometimes. I guess that was you." Tony frowned. "You're my father."

"Oh my god." Steve murmured.

Tony was suddenly wrapped around Steve, clutching his midriff like a child would. Steve was suddenly overcome with emotion. They embraced, father and son, while Steve cried silently and Tony released great sobs into Steve's broad chest.

Steve and Tony were on much better terms following that heart to heart. Bruce was astounded to see them cuddling on the couch, recalling tales of Howard. Bruce bristled at seeing his mate snuggled up to another Alpha, but he relaxed when he heard the full story.

Months later, when Tony discovered that he was pregnant, Steve went into overprotective father mode and nearly killed himself by attacking Bruce. The Hulk was only calmed my Tony, who stepped in at the last minute.

All was well in Steve's heart once again. He still had a little piece of Howard, and that seemed like enough to him.

**Wow, this was cute. Thanks to: Jannafrancine for this epic prompt **** so awesome. Thanks again for reading! **

**-I'll do any prompt that tickles my fancy, so. Review away with your ideas :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's the in-between-sequel to Baby Daddy. this is what happened between the realization and Tony's pregnancy. :) **

**People seemed to really want this so, here you parasites go. :)**

It was mid December and Tony had just begun to herd Clint into the kitchen to make food when his stomach churned. It was a horrible feeling that only arose when he needed to expel vomit. He hated it with a passion.

But nature called.

Tony rushed away from Clint's absolutely scrumptious looking lasagna and the putrid scent of the coffee he was brewing to puke in the bathroom. Bruce was trailing him worriedly. He rubbed Tony's back soothingly as he heaved violently. Tony couldn't breathe.

"What did you ingest or absorb to make you so sick, Tony?" Bruce asked softly, nuzzling against Tony's neck as the omega relaxed back against the wall. "You're usually so healthy. Or, somewhat at least."

"I don't know. But I'm hungry as fuck so help me up so I can go devour Clint's lasagna." Tony said. He washed his mouth out to be rid of the source vomit taste and rejoined the group, steadfastly ignoring the smell of coffee.

"FRIENDS TONY AND BRUCE!" Thor hollered. "Let me explain before you all implode with rage!"

"Oh god, what now!?" Phil Coulson groaned. He was already neck deep in paperwork, he didn't need another pile and a lawsuit on top of it.

"I assure you, I would not have brought him here if he was a menace! My brother Loki was under the mind controlling influence of the Chitauri. He would never have done those acts of his own volition!" Thor stood with Loki, (a subdued, shy looking Loki) and held his arms out to protect his adopted brother. Clint had one hand aiming his mounted crossbow (his Christmas present from Tony installed in the living room) and the other balancing a huge glass baking dish full of meaty, saucy lasagna. Natasha was aiming her guns straight at Loki's head.

"My brother means no harm! Our Father has banished him, binding his magic while he is to remain on earth for three years. Please, lower your weapons. Even if he wanted to cause mischief - which he doesn't - he could not for he has no magic!" Thor explained.

"He ain't getting any of my lasagna." Clint groused a few minutes later after a short quarrel. Loki had been accepted into the fold after a group consensus. Tony was outwardly apathetic, but he really did believe that the poor guy wouldn't have done a thing had he been of his right mind. He looked so nervous, so lost. Tony felt the need to help him. Bruce was only helpful because he wanted to please Tony.

"Please, Eye of Hawk? My brother has only eaten the meager provisions I could scrounge while we escaped amidst the angry guards. He cannot protect himself as he once could, and in his delicate state, I would hate to have him harmed in any way-" Thor began.

"Delicate state?" Clint asked with a peculiar glint in his eye. "Like, pregnant?"

Tony immediately clued into three people. Loki was obviously pregnant with the way that his hands were pressed against his belly. Clint was a bit harder to read but- there, a slight twitch in his left hand, moving less than an inch upwards towards his belly. Then finally Tony himself. The vomiting and bloating should have been his first clue, and honestly the only clues he needed. But then he had missed his last heat cycle and really, Tony needed to be more organized with these things.

"Yes, friends. Is it not a great thing? My precious mate, pregnant and radiant with our firstborn!" Thor cheered.

"Isn't that incest?" Natasha asked, "No, wait. Adopted, never mind."

"This is going to be so much paperwork. Before I leave and begin my marathon in my office, are there any other injuries, scandals or pregnancies I should know about?" Phil asked.

"I might be... I'm not sure. The condom broke, Phil. We can't be sure." Clint informed his mate.

"Of course, Clint. Anyone else?" Phil's eyes lingered lovingly on Clint.

"Um," Tony spoke. "Maybe... I mean, I could just be dying again."

Steve, who had been quite quiet for some time, seemed to home in on this little statement like a bird of prey. His eyes were alight with fire.

"You defiled my son!?" he screamed at Bruce, scandalized.

"Wait, what!?" Bruce was still reeling from Loki's pregnancy.

"You rat bastard!" Steve lunged at Bruce, propelling the both of them into the coffee table, smashing it on the floor. Bruce hulked out dramatically. Loki wailed in terror of the green beast. Tony's brain was slightly slow on the uptake -"I was hungry okay!?"- but it was Natasha who managed to jump in quickly. She was knocked away like a flea by Hulk's mighty fist, though.

Steve was about to get squashed when Tony grabbed Hulk's arm.

"Mate! Mate safe!?" Hulk asked Tony.

"Yes Hulk, so please don't hurt Steve. He's my daddy." Tony explained.

"Mate daddy?" Hulk's eyebrows raised. He turned to Steve and gently patted his head. "Mate safe, daddy. Daddy no worry. Mate safe."

Steve was still red with anger. They weren't married! They didn't have any training! Tony wasn't ready! Bruce wasn't ready! _Steve_ wasn't ready!

"Can we have Bruce back please?" Tony asked sweetly. Bruce returned shortly after. Phil handed him a pair of glasses. He had a stock of them in Bruce's prescription for moments like those. Steve pounced again, but was thankfully restrained by Thor.

"You bastard! Couldn't you at least wait until you were married!? Now my son is pregnant out of wedlock!" Steve bellowed.

"But you got Howard pregnant out of wedlock." Bruce retorted.

Steve quieted for a second, but continued on with his tirade. "I never got to deal with the consequences of our actions. And I regret that with all my heart and soul. And you can't think that I'll let you just leave Tony after this!"

"Leave Tony!?" Bruce asked incredulously. "I would never leave Tony."

"What?" Steve asked.

"We've been bonded since we were twelve. I don't think I could leave him even if I wanted to." Bruce explained, wrapping an arm around Tony.

"You didn't know?" Tony asked.

After some discussion, Steve was happy for everyone. Loki, Clint and Tony. Their respective alphas congratulated each other.

Months later, Loki, Clint and Tony went into labor within hours if each other. Their children were born healthy.

Steve liked to watch Tony feed little Howie. Steve felt like he had really regained his Howard in his grandson. The tiny baby omega looked so much like Howard. Steve had trouble keeping in tears of joy every time his grandson smiled or farted.

So it really was a happy ending ~

**Are you guys happy now? ... I'm glad I finished it.**


End file.
